happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Neuer Stadtschloss
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Structural Information |- ! Architectural Style | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Current Resident | } |- ! Construction Started | } |- ! Construction Completed | } |- ! Owner | } |- ! Country | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The New City Palace in Konigsberg is a palatial estate that serves as the official primary residence of the Kaiser, as well as the rest of the Imperial Family. The palace was built in the 1960s as a gift from the people to the Kaiser in honor of Wilhelm III's Silver Jubilee in 1970. It has since served as the official residence of the Imperial Family, continuing with Wilhelm's successor, Ferdinand I. History Until the completion of the Neuer Stadtschloss the Kaiser resided within what is now known as the Alte Stadtschloss, and serves today as the Imperial Chancellery. The small building was not considered grandiose enough for the Kaiser, and the need for an official residence for the Chancellor was desired. The decision was made by the Reichstag to construct a new palace for the Kaiser, and upon completion transfer the old structure to the state for use as the executive residence. Construction began in 1963 with a formal groundbreaking being performed by both Wilhelm III and Chancellor Hans Schultz. Construction continued through until 1970, being formally given to the Kaiser by the Reichstag on the first day of the week long Silver Jubilee, and being publicly viewed for the first time on the last day, when the Kaiser held a public reception, greeting visitors personally to the Palace. Wilhelm III would reside in the palace until his death in 1978, passing away in the Imperial bedroom in the Palace's North Wing. When Ferdinand I took the throne he and his wife and children took up residence in the structure, and the Emperor and Empress continue to do so. In 2003 Kaiserin Gertrude had a greenhouse constructed on the palace's north lawn to provide fresh produce to the Palace year round. Layout and Amenities The Palace features a large number of amenities for the Imperial Family, and is divided between the Kaiserhalle, the North Wing, and the South Wing. The Courtyard ' The main courtyard is located along the West side, and serves as the main entry point to the Palace. It is square shaped, and features crossing paths, trees, and open lawns. The gates are flanked by two large horse statues, as well as two members of the Kaiserschutzverband at all times. '''The North Lawn ' The North Lawn is located along the northern edge of the bluff the palace rests on, and features footpaths, trees, and the greenhouse added by Empress Gertrude in 2003 to allow the Palace to grow it's own produce. 'The Gardens ' Located along the eastern side of the Palace, opposite the main entrance, the gardens consist of a small grotto, with a pavillion, as well as a teahouse built by Wilhelm III in 1975. This tea house was a favorite of the former Kaiser, who spent many a day relaxing in the small building. The teahouse is currently a favorite spot for the Empress to entertain guests. A small rose garden was added by Ferdinand I in 1995 as a birthday gift to his wife. 'The Kaiserhalle ' The central hall of the palace consists of the foyer, a long, mostly empty room that is used by the Kaiser to acccept guests. This hall also allows access directly to the gardens. To the south is the Wilhelmhalle, used as the ceremonial court chambers, and thus containing the Imperial throne. To the north is a holding chamber, and the Imperial dining hall, a small dining room for small, more intimate meals. The stairwell on the northern end allows access to the top floor of both the Kaiserhalle and the adjoining North Wing. The second floor of the Kaiserhalle features the buffet style serving and beverage rooms, flanking on the north and east side the central ballroom, which is used by the Kaiser for galas and banquets. 'The North Wing ' The North Wing contains the actual living areas of the Emperor. The ground floor features a sauna, an art studio that was originally Wilhelm III's smoking room, a sitting room, library, and swimming pool, as well as access to the Courtyard and the North Lawn. The second floor features a drawing room, bedrooms, lavatories, and the Kaiser's study. '''The South Wing The South wing is different on both floors, the upper floor consisting of two apartments for guests of the Kaiser, along with a shared reading room. The lower floor features the kitchens, with a wine cellar underneath it, as well as the servant's quarters, scullery, security office, and at the western end, the stables. Security and Public Access Security for the New City Palace, as well as all Imperial residences, is provided by the Kaiserschutzverband. Their uniformed honor guards stand at posts throughout the building and the grounds on a twenty-four hour watch, with ceremonial changing of the guards taking place at 0600, 1400, and 2200. The building is equipped with a state of the art surveillance suite, and sends radio confirmation of security to the nearby Hans Schultz Airbase on a fifteen minute basis. If mesages are late a team of Spezialkräfte Truppen are dispatched to the Palace by helicopter. The palace is open to tours, excluding the North Wing and any South Wing apartments that are in use, from 10:00 AM until 6:00 PM on Wednesdays, and when the Kaiser is not present the North Wing is available for tours. Ferdinand I enjoys meeting his subjects, and has a history of inviting citizens to meet him and receive a tour of the Palace when they request it. Ceremonies The Palace is the site of several ceremonies, most notably the Changing of the Guard. This ceremony often attracts spectators, as does the weekly review of the Horse Guards every Sunday morning. Architectural Inspiration The Neuer Stadtschloss is based on the Charlottenburg Palace in Berlin. Category:Kaiserreich Category:Konigsberg Category:Government Buildings Category:Residences Category:Palaces Category:House of Klink Category:Buildings